Stuck Together
Stuck Together is the first episode of Roommates. It aired July 26, 2018. Synopsis Squidward and SquidClone move into an apartment and start a new life in New Kelp City. Transcript Roommates Theme "Stuck Together" Plays SquidClone: (Packing away one last box) well Squidward, are you really ready to move all the way to New Kelp City? It's so far from all our friends! Squidward: Nah it's all good as long as we're away from that menace! (Camera pans to SpongeBob's house) SpongeBob: I'm so sad that Squidward's leaving. Squidward: I'm so glad that I'm leaving! SquidClone: Well here comes the moving truck! (U-Haul truck drives up to Squidward's house and SquidClone starts moving boxes in) Squiward: Let's go! (Short montage of the truck getting filled up and then Squidward goes to his boat) SpongeBob: Waiiiiiitttt!!!! Squidward: (Rolls his eyes) what?! SpongeBob: I got you something to remember me by! (SpongeBob hands Squidward a Bikini Bottom snowglobe) Squidward: Wow, this is actually pretty thoughtful. I ''might ''miss you after all SpongeBob. (Squidward and SquidClone hop into the boat) SquidClone: Here we go! (Short montage of the drive to New Kelp City) SquidClone: We're here! (The car pulls up to the newest apartment built in town, 204, 9th Street) Squidward: This looks ... promising. Hopefully the U-Haul will be here soon! SquidClone: Well let's go check out our apartment. (Squidward and SquidClone enter the building and take the elevator too apartment 503; Nat Peterson runs up the stairs to greet them.) Nat: Hi, I'm Nat! SquidClone: Nice too meet you, I'm SquidClone! Nat: Welcome to the apartment, I moved in when it opened last week. Squidward: It only opened last week? Nat: Yeah, it's kinda new. I'm still trying to figure out where to put my eighth piano! SquidClone: Quick question, why do you own eight pianos? Nat: Hey you don't question my life I don't question yours got it? SquidClone: Ummmm... Squidward: Anyways, want to help us unpack? Nat: Sure! (They walk downstairs and another quick montage of the U-Haul unpacking happens) SquidClone: Well now that we're all done we should arrange! Squidward: The coffee table has to go in the living room. SquidClone: Okay! (SquidClone and Nat bring the coffee table into the living room) Squidward: Perfect! Now let's add the other stuff in, (One final montage of arranging the house plays) Squidward: Now we're done! Thanks for the help Nat! Nat: Yeah don't mention it, hopefully we'll be good friends! SquidClone: Of course! Nat: Great, we should hang out tomorrow! SquidClone: Sure, want to go mini golfing? Nat: Okay! (The night goes by and the next day SquidClone is the first one awake) SquidClone: SQUIDWARD!!! Squidward: If you're going to wake me up like this every day I will lock you on the balcony. SquidClone: Sorry! Squidward: Well we should probably go get Nat for mini golf. What time is it? SquidClone: 2:30 PM. Squidward: Wow the alarm obviously doesn’t work. SquidClone: Well actually last night I kinda sorta broke it. Squidward: WHY!!! SquidClone: So that you wouldn't get woken up like that. Squidward: Whatever Nat's probably waiting for us at the mini golf course. (Squidward and SquidClone open the door and see Nat waiting outside) Squidward: Um why are you waiting outside of our apartment? Nat: It felt right. SquidClone: Come on we're wasting time let's go to the mini golf course! (Squidward, SquidClone, and Nat go down to Squidward's boat and head to the mini golf course) Nat: I'm about to CRUSH BOTH OF YOU! SquidClone: We'll see. (A quick montage of Squidward beating SquidClone and Nat at mini-golf plays until there''s just one hole left.) Nat: Well this is it. Squidward, if you get a hole in one you win. Squidward: Great! SquidClone: Wasn't I winning? Squidward and Nat: No. SquidClone: Wow jeez. Squidward: Give me my golf ball. (Nat hands Squidward the ball and he hits it. It misses the hole.) Nat: IN YOU FACE I JUST WON! Squidward: Fine, I guess you win this round. SquidClone: This round? Squidward: Yeah, I was thinking we could do a best two out of three. Nat: You're joking. (A serious expression spreads across Squidward's face.) Nat: Oh you're serious. Well then you're on! Squidward: I SHALL WIN! Episode ends and outro song plays with credits. Trivia: * This is the first episode of the series. * In the original transcript, Squidward was supposed to win the mini-golf game but then, Purple133 decided it would be more anti-climactic to have Nat win. * This episode originally aired on Jasbre TV on July 26, 2018, but didn't air until a few months later on Box Productions. * This episode was nominated as Best Spin-Off episode at The Hoopla Awards 2018. * This was the only episode of the series to air on Imagine as it was ruined. ** It would later be aired in a Box Productions marathon. * The outro is unique to this episode alone, as it isn't used in any future episodes. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Purple133 Category:Roommates Category:Box Productions Category:Jasbre TV Category:2018 Transcripts